The present invention relates to a roving frame apparatus for automatically removing bobbins and replacing them with empty tubes on which roving is to be wound.
As is known, the operation of removing roving frame bobbins and replacing them with empty tubes on which roving must be wound is presently carried out in a manual manner with a great amount of labour.
In fact these manual operations require a comparatively long time with a consequent poor efficiency of the roving frames.
Known semi-automatic removing and replacing apparatus, on the other hand, are rather complex and of large size and do not afford the possibility of carrying out the mentioned operations in a completely automatic way.